


Dark Savior

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali protects Cora during her captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "Mine Now." Spoilers through "Chaos Rising."

Cora sat huddled in the corner, her muscles stiff from remaining in one position for too long.

After what felt like hours she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She blinked as light from the room outside entered the vault. 

Standing in the entrance to the vault were two members of the alpha pack—the female who captured her and one of the twins, the latter holding a tray with a plate of food and a bottle of water on it.

“I don’t see why we can’t have a little fun with her while we have her here” said the male.

“Because I said so” said Kali.

“And who put you in charge?” challenged the twin.

“I’m the one who caught her. That means I get a say in what happens to her while we wait to put Deucalion’s plan in action.”

“Screw Deucalion! I say we just kill her now and get it over with.”

“No” growled Kali.

“Fine! You can bring her her food by yourself from now on then!” said the male, skulking off.

Kali took a look at Cora before tossing the tray in her direction and slamming the vault door shut.

Cora felt oddly grateful towards the female. True, she’d violated Cora in the worst way possible and taken her captive, but without her interference Cora would probably be dead right now.

Cora vowed to survive whatever the alpha pack had planned for her, so she could pay back her savior. By spilling her blood.


End file.
